All Because of Quidditch
by TheMagicOfMusic
Summary: Draco and Harry are playing quidditch when Draco falls and Harry saves his life. Will this cause a chain reaction and change Draco's life forever? Will Draco come to terms with his sexuality or will he take great risks to try to make himself straight? Will Draco find friends where he least expects? Rated M for language, adult themes and sexual content. Male/male relationship xx Ben
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ;)**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! This is the first multi- chapter fic Ive ever writen so im really excited. I would love to hear if you guys think its a good beginning or if theres anything about my writing i should change. I would ver super grateful for any reviews or advice, and I hope you enjoy my first real story! Also what time do you guys think i shoul upload chapters? Every other day or 2 or 1 times a week? XX Ben

**All Because of** **Quidditch**

Harry's eyes flicked back and forth along the quidditch field looking for any sign of the tiny golden snitch. He was vaguely aware of Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy, tailing him in hope of being able to outrun harry if he finally caught sight of the snitch.

''_I'll fake the ferret out just to make him look like an idiot in front of the whole school'' _Harry thought evilly. The boy who lived snapped his head to the left and dashed forward trying to catch the invisible snitch. Draco followed harry quickly and soon caught up with him.

''Get ready to lose Potter'' said Draco cockily. Harry just smiled.

''You're pathetic Malfoy,'' spat Harry, and made a sharp turn to the left waving at Draco as a queen would wave to her people. Draco Snarled _I fucking hate Potter. _Just then Draco saw something old glint up in the sky. It was the snitch! He grinned triumphantly and shot upwards, speeding towards the tiny gold ball. Harry watched Malfoy shoot up into the air _Haha the idiot actually thinks I will fall for that, that's just sad_. But after a couple of seconds Malfoy still hadn't come down and harry began to get worried. What if Malfoy had actually seen the snitch, harry decided to take the chance. He shot upwards into the clouds. Harry ascended higher and higher but still he saw no sign of Malfoy, he was about to turn back when he caught sight of Malfoy far above him.

Harry was beginning to get cold from the freezing wind blowing hard against his face, and the higher he went the colder it got. All of a sudden harry saw Malfoy fall off his broom and plummeting downwards, screaming. Harry yelled and tried to slow down but failed and Malfoy fell past him falling far too quickly, he would surely die if he hit the ground! Harry used all his might to force the broom to turn around and sped downwards hoping he would be able to catch Draco on time. He scooted forward on his broom and carefully placed himself under Draco's falling body. He felt Draco land on his broom, almost making him lose control of it. The slytherin began sliding off the end of the broom and quickly grabbed hold of harry to keep himself on. The two landed roughly on the ground and madam hooch called for a time out.

'' T-Thank you'' Malfoy stuttered blushing. Harry looked at him strangely but said nothing. The game continued for another half hour but Draco could make himself pay attention, all he could think about was that that the boy wonder, harry freaking potter, was now his savior too.

-Draco POV

_Haha, ill show Potter, he'll know not to mess with a Malfoy again_ Draco thought as he climbed higher and higher into the clouds. He started to shake because of the cold but he was too determined to beat Potter to care. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes he's lost. _Draco ascended higher and higher. The tip of his broom began to freeze but he didn't care, he was willing to do anything to beat the famous Harry Hotter. He started to lose all the feeling in his hand and legs but he kept on going. _Come on Draco, you're a Malfoy, you were made to win, a little ice can't hurt you!_

However his body disagreed. He couldn't move his fingers or legs anymore and his hand slipped. Draco screamed as he lost his hold on his broom and started falling. It was like one of those dreams when you are falling and falling and right before you hit the ground you wake up, only this was a thousand times worse. Then he caught sight of Potter as he fell past him. _Oh no, Potter is going to let me die_ thought Draco as he didn't see potter turn around. Draco closed his eyes waiting for his life to end when he felt Harry swoosh past him. Just then Harry broom stick rammed itself between his legs and he dropped onto Harry's broom. _Oh my god potter just saved me_ Draco had an instant to think, but then he began to slide off the end of Potters broom so he did the only thing he could do, grab onto harry. He felt Harry's strong muscles under his shirt and blush his mind immediately going to how Harrys muscled would feel on him, how strongly Harry could hold him, how Harry would look without cloths on. _No, Stop! You know what will happen if you are gay! Think about girls, think about Pansy she's hot right? _Draco had been trying to convince himself for months, ever since he figured out only boys turned him on to 'make' himself straight. It was unacceptable for a Malfoy to be gay, he would be disowned immediately if he parents ever found out. He was started out of his pondering by the broom landing ungracefully on the quidditch field. Draco looked up at Harry. ''T-Thank you'' Draco said quietly blushing. _What am I doing, Malfoy's don't apologize_. Thankfully all harry did was look at him strangely. He would have to work hard on making himself straight tonight.

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if its a good beginning and any advice to make my writing better would be very welcome! If you are thinking about folowing the story tell me if you would like me to update every other day, once a week, or twice a week! Thanks so much for reading**

**LUV U 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Ive decided that im going to add another chapter every other day. Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Its really does encourage me to want to write more. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this part, and please enjoy! **

**xx Ben**

****All Because of Quidditch

Chapter 2: The Answer

A week had passed since Harry saved Draco and everyone but the slytherin seemed to have forgotten it. Draco sighed; Potter had been on his mind more often than he would like to admit. He couldn't stop sneaking glances at the boy who lived during the classes they had together, and the second he had any peace of mind Potter would butt his way into Draco's thoughts. It was eternally frustrating. Meanwhile Draco had been trying harder than ever to make himself straight.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Draco only had one more lesson to drag himself through before the school day was over. Draco sighed, he hated defense against the dark arts, it was Harrys favorite subject and consequently that meant Draco had to hate it… on principle seeing as how they were enemies. The teacher began explaining how some withes and wizards had improved themselves, personality wise, with magic when they had been found guilty of certain crimes in the hope that the judge would take a liking to them and possibly give them a shorter or no time in Azkaban. The teacher went on with the lesson but Draco was no longer paying attention, he was thinking hard about what the teacher had just said. A spell to change your personality. Draco grinned hopefully to himself, he might have just found a way to make himself straight.

When the class ended Draco absent mindedly made his way back to his dormitory. _There has to be a way to find the right spell or potion to turn me straight or maybe I can make one up I just need a way to get more information_ He thought feverishly.

The restricted section probably had information on that kind of magic. Unfortunately students weren't allowed to go into the restricted section which made him vaguely wonder why they had decided to put the books in a school in the first place. Draco fell asleep worried; hopefully an idea would come to him soon.

_Draco was walking in the forbidden forest. He was confused as to how he had gotten there but shook it off. He kept on walking and walking until he reached the edge of the forest. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him and he spun around looking for the source of the sound. He saw nothing and was about to turn back around and head towards the school when he heard a voice._

''_Draco, hey Draco it's me,'' Draco looked around almost scared. Then Harry Potters head appeared in midair, floating just a bit higher than his own. Draco jumped and backed away quickly. _

''_P-potter how … how did you?'' Draco stuttered. Harry laughed._

''_Come on Draco you've known about my cloak since the first year,'' said Harry as if Draco was a little boy. ''Now come here,'' and with that Harry leaned in and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips. Draco wanted to push Harry away, tell him that he was straight but all the came out was a pathetic little moan. _

'' _P-potter w-what are yo-'' Draco was stopped mid-sentence by Harry pressing his lips to Draco's again, this time with more passion and need. When he pulled away he looked Draco in the eyes. _

'' _Draco, were not in public, you know I want you to call me Harry,'' Harry said softly ''I love you,'' He whispered and leaned forward, capturing Draco's lips and swiping his tongue across Draco's under lip asking for permission to enter. Draco wanted to scream no but all he did was let out a little gasp of consent and immediately felt Harrys tongue plunge into his mouth. Draco moaned and leaned into the kiss. Harry pulled away and Draco was left gasping his eyes hazy with lust. _

''_I love you too,'' Draco breathed_

The slytherin woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes as he dram slowly came back to him. He blushed furiously, this wasn't the first time he'd had a dream about harry since he saved him. After the first time he had bought loads of dreamless sleep potion to keep himself from dreaming about Harry, or any boy for that matter but he had forgotten to drink it before going to bed the night before. Deciding it was best to just forget the dream Draco stood up and got dressed. As he reached for his cloak he had a flashback of his dream, the part with Harry's invisibility cloak. That was how he could get into the restricted section! Draco nearly jumped with joy before realizing that would probably look gay, and he _didn't _want to look gay.

Draco spent the day thinking of ways to get Harrys invisibility cloak rather than paying attention in the lesson, he really was losing too many lessons because of Potter. And finally he came up with a plan.

During dinner that night Draco snuck down to snapes office and stole some of his polyjuice potion. He knew Snape made some because he had let slip that he investigated students with it. Draco then added one of the Gryffindor girl's hairs to the potion. Draco sniffed the potion and gaged, it smelled horrid. _Come on Draco do it_ he thought heatedly. He took a large swig of the potion and forced himself to swallow. He gagged again but thankfully didn't throw up.

Draco looked down and saw his hand becoming smaller and his hair growing out so it fell in front of his eyes. He waited a couple more seconds for the transformation to be complete. He, well she, smirked and walked confidently out of the office. Draco made his way up the flights and flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower and waited for someone to come. Draco didn't have to wait long; soon enough Neville Longbottom was at the portrait.

''Hey Neville, I forgot the password could you let me in,'' Draco asked sweetly twirling his long brown hair.

''Sure Linda no problem,'' He said beaming. '' Gillyweed''

The portrait opened revealing the Gryffindor common room. Draco looked in taking in the large space, everything was red and gold and it felt a lot more comfortable and warm than the slytherin common room did. Draco looked around and decided that the boy's dormitories would probably be on the left, so he ascended up the stairs confidently.

''Hey Linda, why are you going up to the boys rooms?'' Neville called

''Oh, Harry asked me to get something for him,'' Draco yelled back hoping Longbottom would buy it.

When Neville didn't answer Draco guessed that he thought it was fine and continued his way up the long winding staircase. Draco came onto a landing with doors on both sides each with a year on them. He made his way to Harry's year and pushed open the door. He immediately began searching for the bed with the name Harry Potter and found it within seconds. He opened the trunk and there it was, the answer to all his problems, the invisibility cloak! He was about to grab it when he heard voices coming towards him. His heart stopped. It was Potter and Weasly.

**Thank you guys for reading and sticking with me so far! I hope you liked it, please give me feedback on what im doing well and/or what i should be doing better or paying more attention to. Have a great day ;)**

**xx Ben**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **Hey guys sorry for how short this chapter is, I wasnt really sure where to go with the story and i think i have it on the right path now. I will probably update again tomorrow because this chapter is a bit smaller than the other ones so far. Tell me what im doing right or wrong. XX Ben

**All Because of Quidditch**

**Chapter 3: Finding out**

Draco did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and shut the chest. Draco barely managed to swing the cloak over him as Harry and Ron pushed the door open and entered the room. Draco held his breath. Harry walked passed him and sat on his bed.

'' Hey Ron, do you already know what you are going to get Hermione for Christmas?'' asked Harry curiously.

'' Nah,'' said Ron somberly ''But I've been saving up and I think im going to get her some jewelry.

Harry smirked, ''you sure you shouldn't just get her a love potion''

''Shut up Harry,'' Ron glared

''Sorry. You know, I just don't understand, you two have liked each other since the first year and yet you still aren't together!'' Harry sighed exasperatedly. Draco wanted to move away, to make a run for it and get back to the Slytherin common room as fast as possible but this was some juicy juicy drama and a Malfoy could never pass that up.

'' I'm sorry too; you'll find someone like you Harry just wait. You were an early bloomer they're bound to start coming out soon,'' Ron stated adamantly, sorry about making his friend sad.

'' But Ron what if I'm the only one?'' Harry asked worriedly.

''There no way mate, one in ten people are gay, trust me there will be others,'' Ron said patting Harrys back reassuringly. Draco gasped, Harry was gay. His heart felt like it was about to explode, maybe he would have a chance with Potter. But then Draco mentally slapped himself. He was not going be gay and definitely not with Potter. He slowly backed through the doorway and crept away, not wanting to hear any more.

Draco walked back to the dungeons feeling conflicted. He didn't know what to think about the new information he had on harry. This made things even more complicated. Draco was sure that he was normal, and therefore was sure that his confliction about being gay was normal too, which in turn led him to believe that Harry had probably tried to become straight. This though was even more reinforced by the fact that harry didn't seem happy at all to be gay. What Draco didn't think about was the fact that harry didn't seem to be sad because he was gay, he seemed sad because he was the only one. Draco decided that that was irrelevant and that Harry had surely tried to make himself straight too, and that's what scared Draco. Harry had failed to become straight, so what if that meant he would fail too.

Draco decided to ignore his worries and stick to his original plan, research the possibilities. But it was late and Draco was tired. Draco pulled off the invisibility cloak and was surprised to see himself back to normal. He didn't sleep well that night. Meanwhile all Harry could think about was finding someone like him, maybe having a relationship with them, and if anyone would ever love him the way families and lovers were supposed to. What he didn't know was that someone already loved him that way; it was just too bad that person didn't realize it themselves yet.

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry it was so short. Ill probably post another chapter tomorrow! R&R xx Ben**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, im thinking about starting the falling in love thing soon but tell me if you think its too early. Hope you like it xx Ben **

**All Because of Quidditch**

**Chapter 4: The Potion**

* * *

Draco waited well after dark before getting out bed and quietly making his way to the door. Most kids slept in dorms with about five roommates but Draco's father had told him that the Malfoy's were too good for roommates and had ordered Dumbledore to make another room purely for Draco and Draco alone to sleep in. Draco loved the room, but sometimes he wished that he could be like the other students who could stay up 'till one in the morning just talking and laughing.

Draco slipped on the cloak, made his way out of the dungeons and started walking towards the library. He passed a couple of prefects on the way but nobody noticed him. Finally after the ten minute walk he arrived at the huge doors of the library. He could see light coming through the crack under the door so he pushed it open and slipped in a fast as he could. Draco forgot to breathe for a moment when he saw the library. It was full of people. Draco mentally face palmed himself for being so stupid. How could he have forgotten, the library was open all day and all night now so the students would always have access to information if they needed or wanted it. Draco revised his plan; he could make this work in his favor, nobody would notice the door open slighly with the library being so crowded. Draco pushed through the crowd trying not to bump into anyone. Once he got to the door that lead to the restricted section Draco began to second guess himself. What if there was a charm or enchantment on the door that would amake it impossible for him to enter. _I need to do this, no matter what_. The blonde pushed open the door and stepped inside, looking back to make sure nobody had seen the door open.

Once he was sure nobody was suspicious or coming his way he stepped further into the large room and looked around. It was very dark but he could see rows and rows of bookcases as tall as houses. Almost all of the books were black but there were some blood red and dark blue ones too. Draco looked around once more. What now. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if he actually got into the restricted section so he was at a loss of how to find the book he needed. Draco walked past the bookshelves and read the plaques. Dark Creatures, no, Healing potions, no, reviving potions, no, dark potions, maybe, altering potions, jackpot. Draco walked down the aisle. The bookcase had to be the size of a classroom.

After a good hour of looking for a book that might possibly have the information he needed he found one that looked promising, A Dark Wizards Guide to Personality Altering Potions and Spells. He opened the book and read the introduction.

_There are many ways to alter ones-self. In this book 'A Dark Wizards Guide to Personality Altering Potions and Spells' we will show you how to make yourself loveable, evil, or any other character trait you can possibly imagine. But there's more, we will also teach you ways to change yourself or other is more than personality. We can teach you how to make your eye color change with your mood, we can train you to be irresistible. We can even change your sexuality. Join us on a journey of making yourself who you were truly meant to be._

Draco felt a weight lift off his shoulders, there was a way. He put the book under his arm and all but ran through the library, down the stairs, and back to his room where he had his first good night's sleep in a long time.

* * *

Harry rummaged through his chest; the Gryffindor boys were going to pull an all-nighter so Harry and Ron were going to get some food from the kitchens.

''Ron, it's not here,'' said Harry who was beginning to panic.

''Let me look,'' Ron looked in the chest and began throwing everything out of it.

''It's not here mate,'' murmured Ron looking extremely worried.

* * *

_Attraction Potion: Makes victim attracted to women both mentally and physically. _

_Ingredients: Gillyweed, 10 Rat Tails, Asphodel, Dittany, Dragons Blood, Spider Venom_

Draco sighed. He didn't like stealing from Snape but it was necessary to make the potion, but he decided that it was worth stealing to become normal. So that night Draco snuck into snapes office and stole all of the necessary ingredients for the potion.

The potion would take one month to brew so Draco got started right away, hoping that the next month would pass quickly.

**Well guys what do you think?! Should I start the love stuff soon or should I wait a bit longer. The next chapter im going to start a new unexpected friendship, so heads up. Tell me what you though of this chapter anything I cn do better? R&R xx Ben**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **Hey guys I was in a writing mood today so I decided to make another chapter. I hope you like it! xx Ben

**All Because of Quidditch**

**Chapter 5: Giving Back**

With the potion under construction and Christmas around the corner things almost went back to normal for Draco Malfoy. He had turned back into his old self since he was assured that he would be straight soon. Ironically Draco had admitted to himself that he was gay in his quest to become straight. However he had changed a bit on his journey not to mention he was happy a lot of the time which was a welcome change from his old self. Draco had overheard a conversation between Ron and Hermione. They were talking about Harry being depressed about losing his cloak, apparently it had been his fathers and was very valuable to him. A few months ago Draco wouldn't have cared and just kept the cloak for himself but he felt bad for taking something so important from Harry. He rationalized these thoughts by telling himself that he owed Harry because if he didn't have that cloak Draco would have been stuck being gay. So Draco devised a plan to give the cloak back to harry without him figuring out who had stolen it.

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridor towards the great hall for breakfast with Ron and Hermione when he saw a snitch flying around the hallway. Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed it which didn't surprise Harry, most people couldn't see the snitch when it was moving. He was about to brush it off and keep on walking when it flew around his head quickly and with each spin around his head had a different letter on it. H-A-R-R-Y. Harry realized that someone was probably trying to show him something.

''Hey guys, I'm going to go to the toilet ill meet you in the great hall,'' lied Harry.

''Sure Harry,'' smiled Hermione

Harry followed the snitch as it flitted up and down the corridor. It led him to the prefect's bathroom and on the floor in front of the closed door laid his invisibility cloak. Harry laughed out loud with joy and picked up the invisibility cloak practically hugging it. He looked back at the snitch gratefully which was now hovering next to his head. It was flashing ''Sorry'' and ''Thank you''. Harry thought it was strange but was too happy to have his cloak back to really think about it.

Harry ran to the great hall and told Ron and Hermione excitedly all about what had just happened. Ron looked ecstatic but Hermione just looked worried.

''Harry are you sure it's smart to just take it back, someone stole it, what makes you think they haven't cursed it. You should ask a teacher to check if it's safe,'' Hermione cautioned.

''Nah Hermione, the teachers will confiscate it if I show it to them,'' Harry stated ''Why can't you just check for me I'm sure you know some spell to see if it's cursed or not.

''Well, I guess you're right," admitted Hermione. ''Reveal Incantatum, Finite Incantatum," Murmured Hermione.

''It should be safe now,'' She said not sounding sure of herself at all.

''Thanks a bunch Hermione,'' Exclaimed harry excitedly. ''I wonder who took it though,'' pondered Harry.

''Well that's what's strange Harry, who do you know who would break into your room and steal from you, and then give it back saying sorry and thank you, it's very strange,'' said Hermione her voice filled with worry

''I don't know and I don't really care either, if they gave it back it probably just means they were sorry for taking it',''

The three sat in silence for a couple minutes and then decided that they had to make their way to their next lesson, the previous discussion momentarily forgotten.

Draco smiled happily as he saw Harry find the cloak. Seeing Harry so happy made his stomach tingle strangely. He didn't know why but knowing that Harry was happy because of Draco made the slytherin feel warm inside. With Christmas around the corner Draco had to send a note to his father with the things he wanted. Draco had already made the list; the biggest present he had asked for was the firebolt, the newest and fastest broom yet. His mind immediately drifted to Harry, it had been doing that a lot lately. He wondered if he should get something for the raven, after all he had saved Draco and he had, though unwillingly, given Draco his invisibility cloak so he did deserve something. So Draco decided that he would ask his father for another present and give it to Harry rather than keep it himself. Now there was only one problem, what should he get? Draco had spent too much time hating Harry to think about the things he liked. He would have to ask someone what harry would like, Granger would probably be the best, not that he liked the idea of talking to her, but she was likely to give him good advice and he would rather ask a mudblood than a blood traitor. So Draco planned to ask Granger the next day, after potions.

**Hope you liked it! I was in a writing mood today so I decided to make another chapter. Please tell me what im doing right/wrong R&R xx Ben ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **Sorry for not posting yesterday I had to babysit my baby cousin. He sooooooo cute you wouldnt even believe :). Well here it is I hope you like it the chapter ends kind of abruptly but ill post the next one tomorrow so no worrys ;) x Ben

**All Because of Quidditch**

******Chapter 6: Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trampled down the corridor towards the library to do some extra studying for their exams. Hermione had been badgering the boy's for weeks about not studying enough for their exams. As they walked passed a cabinet door Hermione heard a quiet sound. She stood still for a second and listened carefully.

''Psst, Granger,''

Hermione looked at the cabinet door where the sound was coming from strangely.

''Hermione, are you coming or not?'' yelled Ron from the far end of the corridor.

''I'll be there in a minute guys I just remembered where I misplaced one of my books, 'she shouted back.

Once Hermione was sure that Harry and Ron were gone she opened the cabinet door and to her surprised was met eye to eye with Draco Malfoy.

''Malfoy! What are you doing here,'' said Hermione swiftly. ''If ou dare touch me ill hex you into next week'' She threatened.

''Look Granger, I know you have no reason to trust me but I need your help,'' said Draco pleadingly.

''And what could I possibly help you with,''

''I-I well, I want to get Harr- I mean Potter, I want to get Potter a Christmas present,'' stuttered the blonde.

Hermione looked at him skeptically. ''You… want to get Harry… a present?'' she said disbelievingly ''Why?''

''Well, um, I guess I owe him for you know, saving me and um well something else but I can't tell you that one,''

''Okay, well, as long as you don't hurt him I guess it's fine,'' said Hermione still trying to digest the new information ''I think he would like something like a ring or a watch, he really wants the firebolt but he can't get it because they don't sell it in hogsmead,'' said Hermione thoughtfully.

''Thanks a bunch,'' smiled Draco. He really had changed in the last few months, he wanted to deny it but it was as plain as day. Draco Malfoy had become caring.

That night Draco sent a letter to his father by owl requesting that he receive a second firebolt, saying that he did not want to be seen training with someone flying on a pathetic old Nimbus 2000.

''_I wonder if I should tell Harry and Ron about Draco_,'' pondered Hermione. She had spent the rest of the day thinking about what Draco had said. It bothered her that he didn't seem to have any hint of hate or even dislike when he spoke about Harry, and on top of that he wasn't acting like something was stuck up his arse when he talked to her. She decided it would be best not to tell the boys yet, they might just get mad at Draco for daring to talk to her. Hermione opened up some muggle psychology books and began reading, hoping it might shine some light on this strange change in the slytherin.

Draco sat on his king bed. He just sent the letter to his father and didn't have much to do. He thought it was very strange, talking to Granger. She had acted very nicely considering their past and her suspicion was minimal. He had actually taken a liking to her, though he didn't like to admit it. However Draco was sure Hermione would never want anything to do with him after all he had done and said to her. After sitting on his bed for a couple more minutes Draco decided he would go outside before it got dark and lay on the grass near the whomping willow. It was where he always went when he wanted to think or just be at peace. So with that thought Draco made his way out of the castle and headed towards the peaceful area.

Harry sat on his four-poster looking out of the window. Hermione had been acting strangely since she had left to find one of her books earlier that day. He knew she was keeping something from him but he didn't want to push her, she would tell if it was really important. Just as he was about to turn around and ask if he had noticed anything strange about Hermione's behavior when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy walking towards the whomping willow in the cold. He didn't have a coat or a bag with him so harry naturally wondered what he possibly could have been doing out so close to curfew. He watched as Draco sat down near the tree and lay down on the grass. Harry waited with baited breath for something to happen. Nothing did. Harry frowned, there was no way the nasty slytherin was just lying there for the fun of it. But after five minutes A Draco hadn't moved and Harry wondered what would make the boy so peaceful. Harry cast a spell to zoom his eyesight in on Draco and he almost gasped. Draco looked beautiful under the setting sun. It was like something from a dream. Harry shook his head; he did not just think that. He turned around swiftly and started a conversation with Ron about Ginny and Dean, trying to forget what had just happened. He had been attracted to his arch enemy.

**Thanks so much for reading! Should i post less frequently and make larger chapters or should i just keep on going the way i am now. xx Ben**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **I am going to try to make my chapters longer and longer but I cannot promise that they will all be long if i am going to keep on posting every other day. However every chapter will be at least 1,000 words and my goal is to have 2,000 per chapter. Please keep in mind that this is the first multi chapter or even remotely long story ive ever written. Thanks so much for sticking with me so far :) Xx Ben

**All Because of Quidditch**

******Chapter 7: Planting the Seeds of Friendship**

Draco wandered down the hallways aimlessly. He really didn't have much of a social life and in general he preferred to be left alone, but lately he began enjoying the company of Hermione even though they still hadn't gotten on a first name basis yet. He meandered further and further up the stairs until he passed some first years who were apparently talking about something exciting, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. He decided that since he had nothing better to do he might as well listen in, maybe he would get some good gossip out of it, you never know.

'' I know, I mean the second years said that he never stays, this is so awesome!'' exclaimed the first child a scrawny boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

''Yeah, do you think he will give us an autograph?'' asked the other one, who was a bit taller but with brow hair.

''I doubt it, he's never given one out before,''

Draco bit his lip. So harry was going to stay at Hogwarts for the winter holiday. Draco walked away wondering why Harry was staying, he had left all the times before. He thought about what his Christmas would be like. He generally hated Christmas, apart from the presents. Draco's parents fought all of the time and sometimes Lucius would hit his mother. He knew they, or at least his mother, wanted to get a divorce but they would never let him grow up with two separate homes and families so they stayed together for Dracos sake, which made him feel terrible. He could just as well say that it was his fault his mother was unhappy and being beaten. On top of that Draco knew his mother wouldn't have any problem with him being gay and as if that wasn't enough she didn't even want to be a death eater. Narcissa was a good person, and every time he thought about her he felt guilty. If he and his mother both just stood up to Lucius maybe he would learn his place and Narcissa wouldnt have to be scared anymore, but Draco was too much of a coward for that. He made himself sick.

Draco ground his teeth in anger at the unfairness of it all. Why did he have to have so many problems, nobody could understand how he was feeling, no one _cared_ how he was feeling. He truely didn't want to have to see his parents this holiday, maybe it would be better if he just asked to stay here. They would probably just brush it off and think that it was because he was growing up. Also an added bonus of staying at school was that he could see Harry open his gift. Draco didn't know why he cared how Harry reacted to the present, it was probably just because he didn't want to waste money, yeah, that must behave been it.

Draco made his way to the owlery to send his parents a new letter.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I wish to stay at the castle this Christmas. I do not mean any disrespect, being in your company is of course a great honor and pleasure. I have some business to attend to at school and I would like to work ahead as to please my teachers and improve my grades. I hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Draco _

Draco gave the bird a treat and sent it away hoping his parents wouldn't send a letter back ordering him to come whether he liked it or not. The holiday was in two days after all so he had sent the letter a bit late. He went back to his room, deciding not to have dinner and caught up on some schoolwork. Every half hour he checked his potion to make sure it was coming on correctly. Within two weeks it would be finished and half of his problems would vanish into thin air.

* * *

Harry was starting to get worried. Hermione had continued to act strangely throughout the week and he knew for sure that she was hiding something. He was scared to ask her because she usually only hid stuff from them for their own good, but even then she usually cracked after a day. Harry concluded something must be seriously wrong and he decided to ask her about it.

''Hey Hermione,'' Harry said softly ''Is something wrong, you know you can trust me right''

''Oh, Harry, um no w-why would you think something is wrong?'' She said seemingly shocked that he had noticed anything; she had done her best not to act strangely.

''Hermione,'' whined Harry ''is it dangerous?''

''No, it's just, well fine, there is something strange, not wrong but I'll tell you later if I have to, trust me it's not important,'' stuttered Hermione

''Well, okay if you're sure,'' sighed Harry.

Hermione wasn't really sure why she was keeping what had happened a secret from harry, she just felt like it wouldn't be fair to Malfoy, he had trusted her so she shouldn't betray his trust.

The next day the whole school gathered at the platform. Most of the students stepped aboard the train but some stayed outside and just waved. After ten minutes the train whistled three times and began to make its way to London. The students that had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday trampled back inside, out of the freezing cold december air. Draco's parents had sent a letter back saying that it was fine that he was staying at Hogwarts and that they would send him the presents to him through the flu network. Draco smiled sadly. He had lots of friends but no good friends, most of them only liked him because of the amount of money and power his father had. He made him a bit sick to think that he probably wouldn't have any friends if he lost all of that. So he was doomed to spend the vacation alone.

During the first week of the holiday nothing eventful happened. Draco's schedule was fairly bland. Wake up eat read work eat read work eat sleep. His potion would take two more weeks before it was finished so he didn't really have anything to look forward to except for Christmas. The surprising thing was that Draco was more excited to see Harry get his present than to get his own presents.

Hermione glanced over at the slytherin table. This was the fifth day Draco sat alone and she was full of pity for him. She was also wondering why he had decided to stay at Hogwarts this year. The whole holiday he had looked a bit depressed and sad, she also noticed that his eyes would drift to harry and once he realized he was staring he quickly looked away. That was what confused Hermione the most. After she and Draco had first talked she read some muggle psychology books and Draco's case was very interesting. Nobody makes a large change in a short time without a triggering event, so something must have happened to Draco and Hermione was determined to figure out what it was. Draco was also showing another interesting psychological symptom, but she didn't need a book to see that one: Love or at least attraction. Draco acted like a love stricken girl when it came to Harry, Hermione knew because that's how she used to act with Ron.

Hermione folded up a piece of scrap paper into a plane and scribbled ''When Harry Ron and I get up to leave follow us. Then when we split up follow me, if you lose us meet me in the potions classroom on the fourth floor.'' Hermione charmed the paper airplane so it could fly.

''Look guys,'' laughed Hermione as she threw the plane across the great hall. It hit Draco square in the forehead. His head snapped up and he saw Ron and Harry laughing their asses off, Hermione however was signaling for him to read it. Draco opened the plane and read the message inside. He wondered what Granger could possibly want with him. He looked up and caught Hermione's eye. He gave a slight nod and looked back down at his plate.

''Why didn't he get mad?'' asked Ron pathetically.

''Maybe he just isn't in the mood to fight back,'' reasoned Harry

The two Gryffindor's shrugged it off and continued with their breakfast as if nothing had happened. Once they were done they all got up and headed towards the common room. Draco got up a few seconds after they did and began to follow them from a distance.

''I'm going to go to the library to get some extra studying done,'' said Hermione.

''No, Hermione please,'' groaned both boys in unison.

''Pfft, I never said you had to come!'' she said feigning hurt. She gave them her most disapproving look and stomped off in the direction of the library. Draco grinned at her acting. He followed the girl up 3 flights of steps and through a corridor. Hermione entered an empty classroom and draco followed suit.

''Granger, what is it that you want from me,'' said Draco while he turned all the torches in the classroom on.

''I saw that you've been kind of lonely so I thought you might want to talk for a bit,'' Hermione stated kindly ''and its Hermione.''

Draco looked at her surprised ''Okay, um, Hermione, why do you think that I want to talk to you?''

''Well, since you hardly have anything better to do you don't have much right to complain do you''

''Fine'' grinned Draco '' If we're going to talk you might as well call me Draco then''

Draco and Hermione spent the next half hour talking about their lives, their families, their homes. Draco had developed a new found respect for muggles who actually seemed to be a lot more technically advanced than wizards. Also he thought Hermione's parents sounded wonderful, a lot better than his father at least. After Draco told Hermione about his parents and their bad relationship not to mention how afraid he was of his father she looked worried.

''Why are you so scared of your dad?" asked Hermione

''Well, I don't know if I should tell you,'' mumbled Draco

''It's okay Draco, you can trust me, were friends'' comforted Hermione.

Draco's eyes widened. She said that they were friends. '' I-I like boys, the way I'm supposed to like girls.'' admitted Draco.

**Hope you guys liked it! Will Hermione react badly to Draco being gay. Will she run away. Or will she accept him for who he is. Will draco tell her about the potion? Will draco/hermione find out about Dracos love for Harry? PLEASE REVIEW! Any critisism and/or advice is welcome Xx Ben ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **Thank you guys so much for all of the nice reviews! Im glad you like the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter Xx Ben ;)

**All Because of Quidditch**

**Chapter 8: Reactions**

* * *

' I-I like boys the way im supposed to like girls''

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open

'' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I''

'' Thank you for telling me'' interrupted Hermione '' I know it must have been hard for you, I'm glad you told me.'' said Hermione adamantly. She leaned in and gave Draco a big hug. Draco was too shocked to hug back. She had accepted him. Hermione pulled away and Draco gave her a radiant smile.

'' Thank you so much,'' whispered Draco gratefully.

''It's nothing! It's who you are; nobody has a right to say anything bad about it or you!'' said Hermione.

Draco turned bright red. Hermione was being so kind to him, he couldn't believe she had accepted him just like that. He wondered whether he should tell her about the potion.

'' Well, either way I won't have to deal with it for long,'' sighed Draco

'' What do you mean, you can't change it Draco,'' said Hermione sounding worried.

'' Actually you can, I found out about a potion that lets you change which sex you are attracted to, both mentally and physically.'' stated Draco stoically wondering how she would react.

''Draco no you can't!'' exclaimed Hermione ''that's very dark magic!''

'' You don't understand, my dad will disown me and I'll be left with nothing!'' said Draco sounding broken.

'' I'm sure I can find a way around it give me a week please, the potion could be dangerous!'' pleaded Hermione

Draco stayed silent for a minute. Hermione had asked for a week which was consequently also when the potion would be done. He might as well let her try.

''Fine you can try, but you only have a week.'' consented Draco. Hermione just nodded in agreement.

'' I'm going to go get some research done, we have to talk again,'' stated Hermione '' How about tomorrow same time right here?''

''Okay, thanks for helping and everything,'' sighed Draco gratefully. He gave Hermione a hug or farewell and left the room, thinking about everything that had just happened. He never thought he would become friends with Hermione Granger never mind telling her his biggest secret.

* * *

Harry and Ron made their way back to the common room. When they finally got there they stood stupidly in the middle of the large red and gold room.

'' Mate we haven't got anything to do,'' stated Ron dumbly.

'' Yep, do you want go play some quidditch?'' asked Harry.

'' Nah, let's just go finish our studying with Hermione, she'll be proud and we won't have to hear her nagging for the rest of the holiday,'' suggested Ron.

Harry nodded in agreement and the boys started walking back down the stairs. They spent the way talking about how Hermione had been acting differently lately. Harry admitted to Ron that he had asked Hermione if there was something wrong and she only said something was strange but not wrong. Ron agreed that it was very weird but they knew not to push her for answers.

The Gryffindors walked into the library and looked around. The library was deserted except for Hermione, her face hidden behind a book as usual. Ron walked up to her and slammed her book closed, laughing. A little first year girl looked up at him, terrified. Ron covered his mouth with his hand.

'' Bloody hell, I'm sorry, I thought you were Hermione, sorry'' stuttered Ron at the little girl who looked like she was about to pee in her pants. He ran back to Harry who was on the ground laughing.

'' Hahaha, Oh my god, I… cant… breathe…'' gasped Harry. The look on Ron's face when he realized what he did was hilarious. Ron was blushing bright red and decided to quickly change the subject.

'' Where do you figure Hermione is then?'' asked the redhead.

Harry pulled out the marauders map which he kept with him at all times just in case he needed to find someone. He searched the whole school until he found her name in tiny letters.

'' She's on the fourth floor in one of the potion rooms.'' stated Harry '' She's with someone.''

''Who?''

'' Malfoy.'' Harry and Ron looked at each other for a split second before sprinting out of the library. What if Draco was hurting Hermione, what could they possibly be doing together., if he so much as touched they would kill him. These thoughts flew through both boys' heads as they ran as fast as they could to the place they knew Draco and Hermione would be.

When they finally reached the room Harry held Ron back. The door was open a crack and they could hear soft reassuring voices coming from inside.

''_Well, I don't know if I should tell you,'' mumbled Draco_

''_It's okay Draco, you can trust me, were friends'' comforted Hermione. _

Both Ron and harry let out a soft gasp. There was no way Draco and Hermione were friends, it was just impossible.

_Draco's eyes widened. She said that they were friends. '' I-I like boys, the way I'm supposed to like girls.'' admitted Draco. _

This time Harry and Ron actually had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from making any noise. Draco Malfoy was gay, out of all the people Harry hoped would be gay he never even thought of Draco. If Draco was coming out to Hermione they must really be good friends, both boys wondered how long this had been going on. Ron and Harry quietly listened to the rest of the conversation not making a sound.

They watched as Draco got up and headed towards the door. Harry quickly got out the invisibility cloak and threw it over the both of them just as Draco walked out of the door, looking slightly flustered. Harry watched him pass _he's got a great arse. _Harry mouth almost dropped at the thought that had just passed through his head, but he was soon distracted by Hermione walking out of the room looking determined. Harry and Ron looked at one another. They were going to have a talk with her about this whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day researching ways to stop people finding out the truth about Draco without his consent, it was difficult because the spell also had to make it possible for Draco to have a relationship without people noticing. When she finally closed her book and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room she realized she hadn't seen Harry or Ron at all after breakfast, they had probably just spent the day practicing quidditch. She stepped through the portrait hole and was met with a very strange sight indeed.

Harry and Ron were sitting in two of the large red and gold armchairs with their legs crossed looking straight at her.

'' Where have you been Hermione?'' asked Ron in a slightly accusing tone.

'' Just in the library, is there something wrong?'' she asked started to get worried they had found out about her and Draco, but there was no way, except for maybe the marauders map.

'' Please take a seat,'' said Harry as if he was a disappointed parent without answering her question. ''We overheard your conversation with Malfoy.'' Harry stayed quiet waiting to see Hermione's reaction.

'' How much did you hear?'' asked Hermione, hoping with all her being they didn't hear Draco come out to her.

'' Enough,'' stated Harry '' How long have you been 'friends'?'' asked Harry sneering at the last word.

''Since the beginning of the vacation and do _not_ give that tone Harry James Potter'' scolded Hermione beginning to get angry. ''Harry, I would have expected you of all people to understand what he's going through!'' she said raising her voice. '' He needs a friend, and he had the courage to tell me even though we've only been friends, yes friends, for one week!''

Harry and Ron looked taken aback by how angry Hermione was getting.

''Hermione you have no right to get angry you betrayed our friendship,'' snapped Ron back.

That was a big mistake.

'' Ronal Weasly HOW DARE YOU'' yelled Hermione.

'' It's true,'' Shouted Ron. Hermione got up and slapped Ron in the face so hard it sounded like a gunshot. Ron's head snapped to the side and he yelped in pain. Hermione took a second to glare at both of them and then stormed up the stairs cursing about boys. Ron rubbed the red handprint on his face moaning in pain and Harry just sat there in shock for the second time that day, Hermione _never_ hit, she must really care about the slytherin, and surprisingly he found that he respected her for it. Harry decided he should probably talk to her alone.

''Ron stay here,'' said Harry. Ron just groaned in consent. Harry headed towards the stairs. This was going to be a long conversation.

**And what did you think? Will Harry realise that Hermione is right or will he continue to think that she betrayed thier friendship? Will hermione find a spell that will help Draco or will he have to take the potion? Will Hermione apologize for hitting ron or will Ron apologize for making her angry enough to hit him in the first place. Will Harry start realising his attraction to Draco now that he knows hes gay? I hope you guys liked it, thanks for sticking with me :) Xx Ben**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating, the last 3 days have been horrible and I couldn't make myself write. I wont go into the details but one of my closest friends jumped in front of a train. Also my house caught fire, it wasn't too serious, thankfully nobody got hurt. I will try to return to doing longer chapters every other day and on saturday and sunday. So im sorry for the wait. Im also sorry this chapter is so short, please stick with me. Thanks for reading. **

**All Because of Quidditch**

******Chapter 9**

Chapter 9

Hermione sat on the bed grinning at what she had just done. She stood up with Ron's stupid comments all the time but he crossed the line when he started insulting Draco. Hermione rubbed her sore hand; she had hit Ron fairly hard. Her actions reminded her of the muggle song 'Bust Your Windows'. Hermione heard three soft knocks on the door.

'' Come in,'' she called, looking up from her red hand. Harry walked into the room looking catious and carefully sat next to her on her bed.

'' How did you get into the girls dormitories?'' inquired Hermione.

Harry grinned '' Fred and George made up a spell that stops the enchantments.''

Hermione just shook her head in exasperation. The two sat there in undisturbed silence for two more minutes before Hermione couldn't hold her worry in anymore.

'' Is Ron okay? Is he mad?'' blurted Hermione.

Harry smirked ''He's fine'' He gave her a meaningful look.

''Not now Harry,'' pleaded Hermione

'' You should tell him how you feel! You can't keep locking your feelings away! You can't ignore them Hermione,''

''Yes I most definitely can, he certainly does-'' Hermione stopped mid-sentence. All of a sudden all of the puzzle pieces fit together. Draco must like Harry, as in like like. Hermione almost squealed, they would make such a cute couple. All the while Harry was looking at Hermione worriedly.

'''Mione, are you okay?

''Oh yeah sorry, I just got distracted'' she said with a small grin on her face.

'' Will you tell me what happened to make you friends with Draco?'' asked Harry.

Hermione nodded and began telling the dramatic tale. She told him how Draco was the one who initiated their friendship though unknowingly. And how they had met more and more often until Harry and Ron found out.

'' I still cant believe he is gay,'' groaned Harry ''Out of all of the people that I wished were gay or even the people I didn't I never thought it would be Draco''

''Oh shut up Harry, you guys would be, well, hot together,'' said Hermione her cheeks turning bright pink.''

''Hermione,'' gasped Harry aghast that she had thought of them together.

''What? You guys are both fairly attractive''

Harry just groaned. There was no way he would ever be with Draco Malfoy. Harry had to admit to himself that Draco was really good looking though, but he would never ever say anything of the like out loud.

Harry stood up and made his way to the door. ''I'll see you tomorrow Hermione imp going to get some sleep.'' Hermione got up and gave him a hug goodnight, telling him to make sure Ron knew she wasn't talking to him until he apologized. The second the door shut Hermione giggled furiously almost peeing herself. Draco liked harry, this was the best drama she had experience in years! She decided to look at some more spells for Draco before she went to sleep, as she had done for the past three days.

* * *

Draco flipped lazily through the charms book he was reading.

_Vampire Glamour Charm:_

_When casted makes the wizard look like the average vampire. This charm does not give your super strength, speed, or powers. _

_Incantation: Suco Apparentia _

Draco grinned. It would be fun to try that one out; he had always wondered what vampires looked like in real life, not to mention what he would look like as one. Draco practiced the wand movement a couple time and then cast the spell on himself. He looked down at his hands. The only difference that he could tell was that they were a bit paler.

He got up and headed towards the bathroom wanting to see how he looked, the hallways were deserted so he didn't take the time to disenchant himself. Just then Hermione walked around the corner and screamed.

''VAMPIRE!''

She took out her wand and was about to cast fiendfyre when Draco screamed '' It's me Hermione! Holy fuck put your wand down!''

She slowly lowered her wand and asked why he looked like a vampire.

'' Oh it's just a charm I learnt.'' stated Draco nonchalantly as if he hadn't just told her to put her fucking wand down.

Hermione was quiet before she started laughing. After a minute she was gasping for breath and gasping little apologies through her rapid inhalation. Draco just smiled ''Wanna come to my room?''

Hermione looked up and smiled ''Sure.''

**I know it was short and not that good, please forgive me. The next chapter will be longer and have its fair dose of drama. R&R please, thanks for reading. Xx Ben **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thank you to Lunaeaston and Phanforever for your kind comments. This chapter is also shorter. Im going to try to make them longer but I dont really know what to o next with the story, ive never written any love scene or anything of the like for that matter so fingers crossed that Ill be able to do well. Thanks for sticking with me Xx Ben.**

******All Because of Quidditch**

****Chapter 10: Revelations

Chapter 10:

Draco and Hermione walked towards the slytherin common room, idly talking about a large assignment they had gotten for transfiguration. When they finally reached the large cold stone door Draco said the password regretfully, ''Pureblood.''

Hermione was careful not to show any emotion when she heard the discriminative password, not wanting to make Draco uncomfortable, de hadn't chosen the password after all. The common room was thankfully deserted. Hermione and Draco headed up a flight of stairs and past all of the rooms.

'' Draco, didn't we just pass the boys room for our age?'' asked Hermione.

''Yeah, my dad paid for an extra room to be made so I wouldn't have to share.''

The two stepped into the large room and Hermione scanned the room. It was all green and silver, including the furniture, and there was nothing in the room that showed it was Draco's except a small leather notebook on his bedside table and a book named Advanced Charms.

'' Make yourself comfortable I'm going to go to the bathroom, I want to see how I look as a vampire.''

Hermione nodded and sat down on hi bed as he left the room. She eyes the diary on the bedside table. ''_I shouldn't, it would be violating his privacy_,'' thought Hermione '' _but it could help me understand his thoughts and feelings,'' _Hermione quickly cast a replication charm and stuffed the copied diary in her bag. She waited a couple minutes until Draco finally came out of the bathroom looking like a human again. Draco sat down on the bed beside her and sighed contently. Little did he know he was about to reveal a secret to Hermione that he hadn't even revealed to himself yet.

'' Draco, are you in love with anyone?'' asked Hermione.

'' You already asked that,'' stated Draco hoping she wouldn't make him talk to her about what kind of boys he was attracted to.

''You never answered!'' retorted Hermione.

''Well, I guess I might, but I don't know if its love or hate.''

'' Love and hate walk hand in hand, there is no one without the other, they are both forms of obsession.'' said Hermione robotically as if she had learnt the sentence by heart, which wouldn't surprise Draco in the least.

'' It doesn't matter anyway.'' sighed Draco.

'' I think you may be surprised.'' said Hermione knowingly. '' I think I know who you like.''

'' I told you, I'm not sure if it's love or hate.''

'' You like Harry.''

* * *

''What's wrong mate?'' asked Ron worriedly. Ever since Harry had spoken with Hermione he had been acting strangely.

''Nothing, you wouldn't understand.'' grumbled Harry moodily.

'' Try me, are you having boy troubles?'' asked Ron sounding like a parent.

'' I-I am attracted to Malfoy.'' whispered Harry.

Ron was quiet for a second before he broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Harry glared at him, he should have known better than to tell Ron about his sexual attraction to other boys, especially Draco.

'' Ive got to admit mate, hes got a really nice arse!'' laughed Ron. Harry blushed beet red; he had had the exact same thought. Harry hit Ron playfully. ''Shut up!'' said a pouting Harry.

'' Mate, he's gay so that means you can tap that nice arse of his!'' chucked Ron.

'' I might take you up on that!'' grinned Harry. He felt much better now, he was of course never going to get with Draco but it was nice to laugh about it. His attraction was only physical after all so it couldn't possibly do any harm.

**Thanks for reading! R&R any advice is welcome. Have a great day Xx Ben**

**(I have an idea for another story that I might do after Im finished with this one! Is Harry/Cedric a good couple?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **Sorry for not updating so long. A lot of things are going on right now and I didnt have much inspiration. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

**All Because of Quidditch**

******Chapter 11**

Draco and Hermione sat idly in the library, flipping through various books that caught their interest and talking quietly.

'' How long have you felt this way about Harry?'' asked Hermione.

Draco looked up, '' I think since Harry saved me, though I didn't know it at first.'' admitted the blond.

'' I think you two should talk.''

'' I think not,'' said Draco shaking his head ''Harry must hate me after everything I've done, and I can't blame him.''

'' Harry doesn't hate,'' stated Hermione '' and I'm positive he thinks your cute.'' Draco blushed light pink with that comment and playfully slapped Hermione on the shoulder. The brunette just giggled, Draco was so adorable when he was trying to be angry, and Harry and Draco would be good for each other.

The two talked a bit more enjoying each other's company before Hermione got up and told Draco she was going to go back to her room to look up some more spells for Draco. When Hermione finally got to the common room she was met with a smiling Harry sitting in one of the armchairs. The raven haired boy looked up from the Daily Profit.

'' How was it?'' asked Harry sounding like he was really anxious to know, interesting.

'' It was fun, you should go hang out with him tomorrow.'' suggested Hermione '' He'll be alone; I have some research to do. ''

Harry looked up at her like she was mentally handicapped. '' What makes you think that he would ever want to spend the day with me?''

Hermione just smirked, '' Trust me, just try okay.''

Harry pouted for a second, ''Fine.''

Harry walked nervously towards the slytherin common room. _What if he hates me? What if he wants me to leave? What if he wants me to stay? _ Harry smacked his head. _I shouldn't be thinking like this, I'm only attracted to him, it's not like I love him!_ Harry stopped his rampaging thoughts as he came face to face with the large imposing common room door. Harry stood there dumbly for 5 minutes. Hermione had told him the password but he felt like someone had cast petrificus totalus on him.

Just when Harry was going to turn round and just give up Draco swung the door open. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Harry as if he was in shock.

The two stood in the doorway dumbly staring at each other but then all of a sudden there was a loud clunk and Draco flew forward onto Harry. Harry stumbled but stayed standing. Draco had his face buried in Harrys chest and was holding onto the back of Harrys shirt tightly. Harry had his arms protectively wrapped around Draco. The blonde let go and blushed beet red but Harry didn't loosen his grip. ''_Let go body! This is so awkward, let him go!'' _ screamed Harry at his body but it didn't budge.

'' Harry,'' whispered Draco unsurely. Harry glanced down. Draco looked adorable.

'' Sorry.'' apologized Harry rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I was thinking.''

Draco gave him a cute half glare. "You could have let me go for that.''

Harry didn't answer. The two stood in the hallway for an awkward minute when Draco feebly tried to break the ice.

'' So Hermione sent you did she?'' asked Draco conversationally.

'' Yeah.'' admitted Harry. For a moment Draco felt disappointment that Harry hadn't come because he wanted to but he hadn't expected Harry to in the first place.

'' Oh, well you don't have to stay with me.'' said Draco with a sad smile.

Harry looked up surprised '' No! I want to!'' Draco's heart skipped a beat but he ignored it. Harry would never want anything to do with him so it was best to just get over his feelings.

Draco was quiet for a moment, '' I'm sorry,'' he stammered '' I've been terrible to you and I understand if you hate me.''

'' I don't hate you'' said Harry sounding strangely hurt.

'' I've been a monster since you didn't want to be my friend in the first year, I'm a horrible person.'' stated Draco looking at the ground

'' No you're not! I've been just as terrible to you. ''

The boys stood there, neither knowing what to say. It seemed to happen a lot.

'' Want to go play quidditch?'' suggested Harry cautiously.

Draco looked up at the boy who lived and smiled, "Sure''

The boys hovered over the middle of the quidditch pitch. '' Ready to get your arse kicked Draco?'' said Harry with a cocky smile. '' You wish Harry.'' laughed Draco.

With that Harry let the bludgers and snitch out. Both boys had a bat in hand and they began zooming around the quidditch pitch looking for the tiny golden snitch. _Merlin Draco looks amazing on his broom, I know something else he can ride._ Harry blushed furiously at that thought, but he had to admit Draco seemed not to hate him so maybe he had a chance with the blonde. Not that he wanted one, no, he only liked Draco for his looks. Harry glanced back at the slytherin. A blugder was flying straight at him. Draco got ready to hit the bludger. Harry got ready to dodge, but Draco hit the bludgers in the opposite direction of Harry. ''_Strange, he had a perfect shot.'' _ thought Harry.

Thought the game every time Draco hit a bludger he hit it as far away from harry as he could. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe they could have something.

**Will Hermione find the right spell? Will Harry realise he likes more of Draco than his body?Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to have a shower scene ;) but no sexy time yet lol :P. R&R Xx Ben **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors note: **Hey guys! My inspiration or whatever you want to call it suddenly came back to me yesterday and this chapter basically wrote itself! I also think I might be getting a bit better at writing, but I wont get to excited this is my first real story after all. hope you like it Xx Ben

** All Because of Quidditch**

**Chapter 12**

The boys stepped into the locker room. Draco stood in the middle of the room, Harry directly behind him. Shit, what now there was no way he was going to get changed in front of Harry bloody Potter! Draco turned around to ask Harry for a little privacy and was met with a sight that was nosebleed worthy. Harry stood there with his shirt off, exposing his toned chest and arms and he was busy trying to kick off his trousers which were pooled around his feet. Draco gasped and covered his face blushing furiously. Harry looked up and laughed.

'' What's wrong Draco never seen anyone so sexy before?'' chuckled the raven haired teen.

'' Oh don't flatter yourself Potter,'' teased Draco, though it didn't come over as threatening as it would have if Draco hadn't still had his face buried in his hands.

'' Well, were you planning on getting changed or not?''

Draco glared at Harry trying not to look at his strong bare chest or those abs or the bulge in Harrys underwear, '' I don't know about you, Harry, but I like to have a little privacy when I disrobe.''

Harry gave Draco a lopsided grin '' whatever you say sweetheart.'' And with that Harry left to go take a shower leaving a very embarrassed, very lustful Draco behind.

* * *

Draco lay in his room reading and thinking about how sexy Harry had looked the day before when his door suddenly turned gold. Then a huge rainbow shot out of the middle of it and wrapped itself around Draco. The slytherin screamed as he was picked up by the rainbow and dragged out of the room. And there Hermione stood, in the middle of the common room, hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face.

'' What the flying fuck Hermione,'' yelled Draco '' You scared the shit out of me''

'' Watch your language Draco Malfoy! Go sit on the rainbow chair I made for you.''

The large rainbow dropped Draco into an medium sized armchair that seemed to be made out of rainbows weaved together like silk.

'' Why all the rainbows? And why couldn't you just knock!''

'' Oh well I thought it would be fun and who better to try it on than you.'' chuckled Hermione.

Draco glared at her '' Well, you better have come here for a reason.''

'' I most definitely have.''

'' Well then, go ahead, don't be shy''

Hermione smiled '' I found a spell, well I combined two spells but it will work, nobody will be able to find out about your sexuality while it is active!''

'' Oh my god Hermione you are the best!'' exclaimed Draco flying out of the rainbow chair to give her a hug, ''How does it work?''

'' It makes it impossible for anyone to find out about your sexuality or any relationships you may have without your consent!''

'' Wow! That's great Hermione, thank you so much!''

Hermione smiled and gave Draco another hug '' Let's do it now then!''

Hermione stood in front of Draco and waved her wand in a complicated pattern, muttered a couple of words in latin, and lowered her wand.

'' That should do it.''

Draco laughed with joy and gave Hermione a huge hug, it was actually too bad he had spent so much of his time making the potion now that he wasn't going to use it, but this was definitely a better solution so Draco figured it didn't matter.

'' So how was it with Harry yesterday?'' asked Hermione.

Draco blushed light pink and Hermione giggled and winked at him, '' That good huh?''

The blonde didn't answer, deciding that if he didn't speak, he couldn't say anything embarrassing.

'' Anyway, Harry got a present for you while he was at hogsmead but he was too scared to give it to you.'' stated Hermione nonchalantly

'' He what?'' asked a bewildered Draco. Why would Harry get him a present it wasn't his birthday and he hadn't done anything special for him. '' Are you sure it's for me?''

'' Well he actually gave it to me first but I knew it was for you because it's silver and he knows I only like gold jewelry,'' stated Hermione pulling a simple silver ring out of her bag. '' When I asked him if it was supposed to be for you he admitted it.''

'' But why, I haven't done anything to deserve this.'' replied Draco.

'' Yes you have, you've been wonderful to him this year, and he said he wanted a way to tell you he was sorry for the way he acted in the past.''

Draco blushed, ''Fine but why did he have to give me a ring, I'm not a girl you know!''

'' Oh if you ever date Harry you'll be a girl'' giggled Hermione winking at Draco.

Draco hit her playfully, '' I hate you.''

'' I love you too'' said Hermione sweetly. '' Now I know that you're scared of your dad finding out, even with the spell on, so I put a charm on the ring so that Harry will feel if you are ever in danger. Also the enchantment is permanent and undetectable so it will be able to get through wards and still work.'' smiled Hermione.

Hermione only knew that Draco was physically scared of his father because she had stolen his dairy that first day she had been is his room. In it she read how Lucius often hit Draco as punishment and threatened to force him to join Voldemort. This way they could at least keep an eye on Draco's safety while he was away. Ron still wasn't on board with being friends with Draco and Hermione knew the redhead couldn't care less about what happened to the slytherin. It made her angry but she could never stay mad at Ron even if he was being a prick.

'' Why does Harry have to feel when I'm in danger, why can't it be you?'' whined Draco.

'' Because Harry bought the ring so it has his magical signature on it as well as yours because you're the one he got it for, it wont work for anybody else'' explained Hermione.

Draco sighed, '' Fine, but I'm not wearing this ring around like a daft schoolgirl.''

'' Yes you are, Draco Malfoy, it will make Harry happy, you have to promise you'll wear it!''

The blonde moaned, sometimes Hermione could be so bossy. '' Fine Hermione I'll wear it.'' said Draco in defeat.

''Goo-''. Hermione was interrupted as Albus Dumbledore burst into the room.

'' Mr. Malfoy please come with me to my office immediately.''

Draco looked up shocked '' Bu-but''

'' No time for explanations, we may not have much time.'' said Dumbledore in his signature calm tone. With that he bounded swiftly out of the doorway with Draco following right behind him, leaving a shocked Hermione behind wondering what had just happened.

**OOoooooh Dramaaa! Well I bet you all ten wink's that you wont be able to guess what happens next chapter BWAHA. Please review and tell we what you think it is if you dare 0.o Here ill show you the winks so you know I have them and im not going to cheat ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;);) ;) Byeee ;D Xx Ben**


	13. Notice

**Hey guys, **

**Im very sorry for how long I have been gone. A lot happened in the time I was gone and I wasn't in the right mindset to be able to write anything positive, especially not to do with love. Please remember that I am 15 and still have a fairly large amount of school work to attend to too. I hope you guys can forgive me. I will continue the story until it is done. My writing start off a bit slower ( +/- one chapter a week) but after 2 weeks it should speed up because I will be done with my final exams for this year. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Ben**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **Finally holiday! I will be writing a lot more often now that the school year is over! I have already written a couple chapter after this one but i figured id start actually posting them now. I hope you like it, this ones a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry :P. For those of you who have sticked with me from the beginning (or near to it) thank you! I topped writing for a while but I'm back in business now not to mention I went a lot of places in the world since ive last written so Im full of inspiration!

PS: Please read the authors note at the bottom of the chapter, thanks ;D xX Ben

**All Because of Quidditch**

**Chapter 13**

'_Goo-''. Hermione was interrupted as Albus Dumbledore burst into the room. _

'' _Mr. Malfoy please come with me to my office immediately.'' _

_Draco looked up shocked '' Bu-but'' _

'' _No time for explanations, we may not have much time.'' said Dumbledore in his signature calm tone. With that he bounded swiftly out of the doorway with Draco following right behind him, leaving a shocked Hermione behind wondering what had just happened. _

Draco and Albus walked swiftly towards the latter's office. Dumbledore muttered something quietly under his breath and two statues moved to reveal a turning spiral staircase. The two flew up the stairs one determined, the other confused. When they finally reached the office Dumbledore turned.

'' Draco, I have just received word from your father that you mother is deathly ill and might pass at any moment, you are to take the flu to your manor right away.''

Draco gasped and immediately started tearing up. He knew his mother was ill but he never thought her sick enough to actually die. The overwhelmed slytherin stepped into the fireplace a grabbed a handful of green powder.

'' Malfoy Manor!" and with a flash of green, he was gone.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and was met with his father sitting calmly in an armchair directly across from him.

'' Hello Draco, please take a seat.''

'Where is mother, is she still alive'' shouted Draco in distress.

''Please calm yourself son, this is not how we raised you.''

''Father, where is she, take me to her! Please!'' pleaded Draco.

''She is no longer here,'' stated Lucius solemnly. ''she has moved on''

Draco's eyes widened with the realization of what his father was saying. All of a sudden tears were flowing down his red cheeks and he was screaming. ''NO, NO SHE CANT BE GONE! YOU'RE LYING!'' He shouted incomprehensibly through his sobs and started to run towards the door that headed to her chambers. With a flick of Lucius's wand the door that Draco was about to run through swung shut. Draco slid down the wall and whimpered. Tears were still flowing at a rapid pace from his ever reddening eyes as he mourned the loss of his mother.

''Why, why,'' whispered the teen ''Why did it have to be her?'' His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Lucius stood up, ''Because she deserved it,'' he snarled ''Crucio''

Draco let out a bloodcurdling scream as the worst pain he had ever felt flooded his senses. Lucius sneered at the child weakness and broke the curse.

'' So you though you could get away with being a faggot did you,'' he growled '' You're a worthless disgrace to the family, you _will _regret this choice!''

Lucius grabbed Draco by his hair and dragged him roughly down the steps towards the dungeon, there the death eater handcuffed Draco to the wall.

''Sectum sempra''

There was a small flash of light and a deep gash appeared in Draco's pulse. Blood began flowing out of the fresh wound at a sickening pace, filling the room with a pungent coppery smell.

''It's you fault your mothers dead.'' spat Lucius ''Your disobedience cost her her life, and it will cost you yours as well, she was foolish to allow you to become gay.''

Draco sobbed, too overcome with emotion to speak.

''You will be joining her soon, I hope your proud you took her with you.'' sneered Lucius before exiting the dungeon, leaving Draco for dead.

**Well that was a nice twist**** wasn't it! Will someone come to Draco's rescue or will he die of blood loss? So I have a couple of questions: Should I or should I not put a _sex_ scene in this story? By sex scene I mean the kind that's basically porn. Ive never written anything sexual before and will people see it as a less serious story because there is sex in it, does that take away from the story? Also I think my next fic will be Harry/Edward (from twilight) since it seems like an interesting couple to do, Im not a twilight fan however it has interesting characters and relationships. What do you guys think about Harry/Edward, would you read it? Or would you prefer Harry/Cedric? Please answer/review! Thank you so much xX Ben**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. I have never written action before, so I hope it cam out okay. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual because the last chapter was so short. Thanks for sticking with me Xx Ben

All Because of Quidditch

Chapter 14

Hermione sat dumbstruck on her bed. Dumbledore didn't bring messages personally unless they were urgent. She had to tell Harry. She got up from the bed and made her way calmly to the boys rooms. Girls were allowed to go into the boy's dormitory, but boys weren't allowed in the girls. Hermione found the rule to be ancient and rather insulting. When she finally reached the room where Harry stayed she opened the door and walked in without knocking. Harry was lying on his bed reading. When he heard the door close he looked up from the book, surprised.

''Hermione, what are you doing here?''

''Something terrible has happened,'' whispered Hermione ''Dumbledore burst into Draco's room and told him to come with him and that there wasn't much time!''

Harry looked surprised. ''Dumbledore would never come himself unless he-'' Harry groaned and grabbed his stomach. He felt a strong pull that made him feel like he was going to be sick.

''Harry, Harry, what's happened? What's wrong?'' Hermione looked at him frantically and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a bit.

''Ugh, Hermione my stomach, its killing me!'' moaned Harry. Hermione turned pale.

''Does it feel like a pull Harry?''

''Yeah, I feel like I'm going to be sick!''

''Oh Harry this is bad! Draco must be in a lot of danger!'' exclaimed Hermione.

''What are you talking about Hermione? I'm the one who's in trouble!''

''No Harry, I gave the ring you gave me to Draco and enchanted it so you would feel if he was in trouble!'' exclaimed Hermione.

Harry made a mental note to scold her for doing such a thing without his permission in his head but at the moment there were more important things to attend to.

''C'mon, let's go to Dumbledore's office, we can floo from there to the Malfoy manor!''

Hermione nodded and the two Gryffindors sprinted out of the room. They arrived at the stone statue gasping for breath. Harry quickly spoke the password ''Lemon Pops'' and the gargoyle began to turn. A spiral staircase appeared ascended towards the office door. Harry and Hermione got on and waited impatiently at the top step for the stairs to reach the landing of the door. When the staircase finally came to halt the pair burst through the door without knocking and looked around. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

''Professor?'' called Harry. No answer. Hermione looked at Harry worriedly.

''We can use the floo ourselves, it's an emergency I'm sure he'd understand.'' said Harry grabbing a handful of floo powder.

Normally Hermione would detest breaking any of the school rules, but Harry was right, it was an emergency. Harry stepped into the fireplace, looking determined.

''Malfoy Manor.'' exclaimed Harry as he threw the flow powder. Nothing happened. Harry moaned in annoyance and grabbed another handful of powder, threw it, and repeated the command. Still nothing.

''It must not be working for some reason.'' explained Hermione.

''Shit, how are we going to get to him?'' asked Harry '' The pull is getting stronger and stronger!''

Hermione was about to answer when Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew across the room and landed on Harrys shoulder.

''Fawkes, can you fly us to Draco?'' asked Harry. He knew Fawkes could carry tremendous weight and could easily take Hermione and himself to the Malfoy manor. It wasn't the fastest way of travel but it was better than nothing. Fawkes nodded its head in consent. Harry walked towards the door but Fawkes screeched, shook its head, and looked meaningfully at Hermione. She looked confused for a second and the realization dawned on her. She grabbed Harrys hand and before they knew it, they burst into flames and were gone.

The two reappeared outside of the Malfoy manor in a flash of light and Fawkes was gone. ''What the fuck just happened?'' wailed Harry.

'' I'll explain later we have to hurry!'' urged Hermione. Harry remembered why they were here and started to sprint towards the gates of the Malfoy manor.

''Harry stop!'' yelled Hermione. Harry tried to stop too fast and fell on his face. He got up and glared at Hermione, ''What now?''

''We need to check if he has any wards on the house.'' said Hermione. She leant down, picked up a stone, and threw it at the gates. Half way to the gate it flashed green and disintegrated.

''Wow…'' murmured Harry ''Good thing you stopped me.''

Hermione gave him a small smile before looking back at the gate. She began casting all the counter ward spells in the hope it would dispel all of the wards. Unfortunately not, for when she threw another stone at the gate it too disintegrated.

Suddenly Hermione had a brilliant idea. If she put up wards on herself and harry maybe then they could get through. She tried it first on a rock, casting every ward she knew upon it before throwing it at the gate. It went through without even a spark.

''Hermione you're a genius!'' praised Harry.

She cast the charms on herself and Harry and they walked through the wards. The duo sprinted towards the front doors of the house. Under other circumstances they would have taken their time to admire the beautiful architecture of the mansion which loomed ahead. Hermione said a quick ''Bombarda Maxima'' and the door exploded sending debris everywhere. Neither even slowed their pace as they sprinted through the now large hole in the wall and into the house. Suddenly, both teens were thrown backwards and smashed into the (remaining) wall. A young house elf now stood before them, eyes set in anger.

'' You dare break into masters house? You shall regret your actions!'' exclaimed the elf whilst raising its hand to cast another curse. Hermione, being the quick thinker she was raised her wand and cast a silencing charm and yelled ''Reducto.''

The elf was violently flung backwards … onto a spear that was held by knight armor. The elf's eyes bulges and blood began soaking through its tattered clothing. It took a few more rasping breaths and fell silent. Hermione eyes were wide and tears were flowing down her face. The elf was dead.

''Come on Hermione,'' said Harry putting his hand on her shoulder ''it was an accident, we have to go.'' Hermione nodded, too dumbstruck to speak and got up. Before they got far they heard heavy footsteps which seemed to be coming from the dungeons. Hermione cast a quick invisibility spell on them just as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room. He was breathing heavily and had a crazed twinkle in his eyes. Harry and Hermione stood still holding their breath and waited for Lucius to leave the room. After a few minutes he left. The duo let out a deep breath and sprinted through the open door and down the stairs to the dungeon.

Draco lay on the ground, his arms covered in blood, a pool of it forming around his still body. His eyes were closed and he was as white as snow. Harry couldn't think, hot tears were flowing down his face as he ran to Draco and dropped to his knees.

''Please Draco, your fine, wake up, please Draco wake up!'' begged Harry the tears flowing even faster. ''Hermione! Hermione help him!'' sobbed Harry. He had spent so much time wondering if he really liked Draco and if they could make it and now he realized it was so much more than a crush. He loved Draco.

Hermione was shocked back into action. She held up her wand and began casting all the healing charms she knew. The blood on the floor began to flow back into Draco's body and the cuts on his wrists began to heal, though ugly scars were left in their place. Hermione raised her wand once again and cast a diagnostic charm. 5 small blue bubbles of light appeared around Draco and filled the dungeon with an eerie glow. She went pale.

''Hermione? Hermione what is it?!''asked Harry. He had stopped crying and was holding Draco's hand. ''

'' He won't make it.''

**A/N: How was that? Any advice for future action/suspenseful scenes? Please R&R Xx Ben **


End file.
